Bella and wills around the world in 31 12 chapter
by fishboy99
Summary: Well basically this is a spin off of sorta season 4 type thing where Bella and Will travel the world to find the sixteen moonpools and see if any other mermaids exist around the world. please review and yes I know the summary sucks
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Readers since Bella and will is the thing my readers want the most then who am I to stop them Plus y'all can stop reading my stories if you get angry so I try to keep you happy. Well I'm not going to sugar coat if you have not read my sorta season 4 type thing especially not chapter 5 you will be lost during this entire story so any way this is it remember I will have Ocs galore in this story so have fun and here we go Bella and Wills around the world in 31 and ½ chapters starts now. This isn't a major chapter its just a baseline so I have something to work with**

Italy international airport

Bella and Will had finally made it through customs and were finally in Italy. Then they began looking for the guide Justin had sent to meet them. "So are we looking for a guy or a girl." Bella asked looking around. "He wasn't very specific but, They have to be here somewhere." Will said looking at Bella. "Well maybe He told us a name in that envelope he gave us." Bella said back. They opened up the wallet only to find cold cash. "Well this isn't helping." Bella said "Maybe his guide never showed up." Will said "Maybe." She replied "No I showed up." Said a feminine southern American voice behind them. Bella and Will both turned and saw a girl about 5'6 with dirty blonde hair. "Your our guide." Bella asked looking at her. "Yep Justin and me have known each other since we were kids great guy helped me and two other girls with a sudden development." She said "So which one of the three girls from his story are you." Will asked. "I'm Michaela however I have not used my powers for over four years and I am not sure I remember how to use them." She answered. "So what is your power." Bella asked. "That is not important." Michaela answered. "So wait Justin said the story about the three girls didn't end well what happened." Will asked. "I don't like talking about it and I know that is why Justin has sent me on this trip with you to get over this problem." "Well can you at least give us an idea." "Lets just say my power is to dangerous and almost cost me two of the most important people in life. Now come on lets go see Venice." She replied "You're the guide lead the way."

**This chapter was basically an Intro to the big story please review and if you want to see a certain country in their please tell me and I will do my research and try to fit it in. Btw I think I may have the loch ness monster in here at some point. Please review and till next time stay cool**


	2. venezia italia

**Well as promised here is my newest chapter of bella and wills around the world I updated Yesterday morning with sorta season 4 type thing and now this so. They met their guide and now to learn things about the character of Michaela. Also this story will be different than my season 4 story. Unlike being told from an unnamed narrator's pov it is mostly told from Bella's perspective except for a few cases. In the last chapter I had a review about Ireland being added and of coarse I will it was the only review I ever got so if you want a country just ask me. also all the chapter names will be the name of the city in the native language. Well now lets go to Venice. Read my other story for the disclaimer**

**venezia Italia**

The Gondola ride through the city was nice. I still wasn't quite sure what to think of our guide though. Justin said that she was messed up over something but, this was strange. All she did was blankly stare at the water. almost as if it scared her this was defenatly weird for a mermaid given the whole part fish thing. I had heard Cleo tell stories about how she was afraid of water when she first got her tail. However this seemed different for some reason. That night on the beach Justin had said something about his three friends Brittney, Rachael, Michaela. He said something bad had happened but, never what. "So how are you enjoying venezia." the gondolier said just trying to make conversation. "The city is very beautiful." I replied. "So are you two a couple he asked still looking at will and I. "Yeah how can you tell." Will asked "I Give rides to so many lovers it's not hard to figure it out." He answered. We finally reached our stop and got back on dry land.**  
**

Will paid the gondolier and a young girl ran up to the man asking about going swimming. "Yes but, you must stay out of the canal." He said the girl ran off and the gondolier went back to work. "She knows where the pool is." Michaela said "What makes you say that." will asked "I just know." she said and ran off after the girl. "Well that wasn't weird." I said and we went after them.

We tracked her down standing by the ocean looking horrified.. "Are you okay." I asked. "Oh yeah, well you better get after her. "Your coming with me." I said running into the water not giving her much choice. i finally found the girl not far from a small island. She appeared to be heading into a small cave. I surfaced to find that Michaela had followed me. Her tail was lighter than mine but probably it was just faded from lack of use. I told her about thew cave and we went down in to it. When we surfaced we scared the young mermaid to death. "Who are you?"She screamed when she saw us. "wait you were the girls in my Dads gondola." She realized. "That was us." In answered"How did you find this place." She asked. "We followed you." Michaela answered. " Well since your mermaids I guess it doesn't matter. " She said. We all exchanged stories and then we went on our way. The girls name was Portia and she had become a mermaid when she was trapped here after getting ditched. The rest is pretty obvious.

Later that night Will and I were discussing where to go next. "I think we should go to France or Ireland, Maybe the UK ." I said "Sounds good to me." Will replied. "Actually were going to Rome Michaela said and left. "Well I guess were staying in Italy.

**Well that's all for now. Oh and yes Portia was named after the character in the merchant of Venice. I did that because I am an actor. Well that's about it so please review and this is fish boy out. Till next time stay cool**


End file.
